Hearts Anew
by WordsByStarlight
Summary: Someone shows Abigail a touch of kindness when she needs it the most. [Post 5X09] [Henry/Abigail] [All characters belong to WCTH/Hallmark]


**A/N: I'm a hardcore Henry/Abigail shipper, have been since season 1. Yes, I know there's a million reasons why I shouldn't be, but I am lol This is my first When Calls The Heart fic, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

Hearts Anew

Abigail crossed the quiet town swiftly, stepping into her cafe and closing the door softly behind her. Letting out a heavy sigh, she leaned against the wood and shook her head sadly. It had been nearly a month since Carson's birthday. Nearly a month since that terrible night when the mountie who wasn't Jack appeared in Hope Valley. The one that was sent to inform Jack's wife of his passing. His death.

Nothing had been the same since that night. Elizabeth had shut down, and Abigail wasn't sure the woman would ever recover. The women of Hope Valley had taken shifts staying with her, but the teacher remained the same-sitting silently and staring at the floor.

Abigail pushed away from the door, brushing away the fresh tears that filled her lids. She had to stay strong, this too would pass. Broken hearts would mend in time. Moving into the kitchen, the older woman gathered the supplies and started preparing a loaf of bread. Cody was staying with Robert but would be home tomorrow. "We're not open," Abigail looked up as the door to the cafe opened. "Henry." A soft smile reached her eyes as the older man lingered in the doorway. "What brings you here?"

"Thought you might be hungry," Gowen lifted the basket.

"How thoughtful, thank you." Abigail met him at the door, taking the extended basket. She'd spent so much time with Elizabeth lately that taking care of herself had been put to the back burner.

"How's Elizabeth holding up?"

"Not well," the woman sighed as she lowered herself into a chair.

"May I?" he motioned to the chair across from her.

"Of course," Abigail smiled. "I don't think the shock has worn off yet. One minute we were celebrating Carson's birthday, and the next... Her whole world was different."

Henry nodded slowly. "Jack was a good man." The former criminal would never forget the olive branch the mountie had extended him. The town kept him at arm's length, crossed the street when he passed, and cleared the cafe when he entered. Jack was the first to step out by asking him to stay at the bachelor party. Gowen had meant to thank him, but never got the chance. Now he never would.

"He was," she ducked her head, brushing away a fresh tear.

"Frank did a good job at the funeral."

"He did," Abigail agreed somewhat sadly. Frank... The mention of his name sent a wave of sadness through her core. She knew that he was doing God's work, but a small part of her wished he was still in Hope Valley.

"Is he still enjoying the children's hospital?" Henry bumbled along as a silence set in.

"He is. He feels that he's finally where God wants him to be."

Gowen nodded slowly. He knew that men of God had a higher calling, but... Frank had to know the people of Hope Valley needed him too. Especially Abigail. No one ever thought Jack would die in the line of duty. They all knew it was a possibility, but no one thought it would ever actually happen. It seemed the people of Hope Valley were stuck in limbo now. How were they supposed to move on without Jack? "How is Cody?" the man shifted gears.

"Kids are resilient... He's doing better than I expected."

"Am I bothering you?" Henry had never been one for comfort, and he felt like he was annoying Abigail more than anything.

"No, of course not."

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before lacing his hands together on the table. "I'm not really sure what to say..."

She reached over and covered his hands with hers, squeezing gently. "I know...which is why your being here means more than anything."

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as Henry met her gaze. He could see the honesty in her depths. For whatever reason, Abigail always held a special place in his heart. Maybe it was her determined spirit...or her outpouring love... Whatever the case, he always wanted to be better for her. "The food's going to get cold."

"Right," Abigail released his hands, reaching into basket. "There's enough food for two if you'd like to stay?"

"I'd like that."

The two ate in comfortable silence. Henry no longer stumbled through showing his sympathy, and Abigail was able to have a few moments to process. Being there for Elizabeth had been her top priority. Then having to explain things to Cody and the other children. Now she was finally able to have the quiet time she needed to come to terms with what had happened. To ask God for His comfort and strength in the upcoming days. Hope Valley was strong; they would endure this. Together.

"Thank you, Henry," Abigail spoke softly as she walked him to the door.

"Dottie made the food," he shrugged off.

"For your company," she put her hand to his forearm. "For reminding me what we're made of. We can get through this."

"You're the strongest woman I know, Abigail. You can get through anything."

"Thank you." She squeezed his arm affectionately. "You're a good man, Henry Gowen."

The older man lingered a moment. "Maybe tomorrow I could accompany you to see Elizabeth? She probably needs some firewood."

"Her supply is getting low," Abigail nodded.

"Then I will see you tomorrow." Henry tipped his hat before leaving the cafe.

She watched him disappear into the night before closing the door quietly. For whatever reason, it seemed that Henry had assigned himself to look after her, and Abigail couldn't say that she minded.


End file.
